


Peaceful birthday

by Princess_Kopyytko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Cute, Fluff, Happy Birthday Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kopyytko/pseuds/Princess_Kopyytko
Summary: Alec has birthday...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 12





	Peaceful birthday

Alec slipped onto the balcony. His head throbbed from the general murmur. Magnus invited the entire Shadow World, and Alec needed a moment in the peace. The door opened and Magnus entered the balcony.

"I was wondering where the birthday boy had gone," Magnus hugged Aleca around the waist, kissing him on the top of the head. 

"I just needed a moment of peace," Alec turned in his arms. 

"I can dissolve the party," Magnus suggested. "We can order something, burrow under the blanket and watch a movie. Whatever you want, dear. "

"It´s okay. They can still have fun. ”

"Nonsense," Magnus waved, returning to the apartment.

"All right, everyone, we're done!" He told the company. "I need to enjoy beautiful moments with my husband!"

"Horny!" Jace muttered as he left. "You're the one who has something to say," Alec rolled his eyes.

Magnus conjured chinese food for both of them. They settled together on the couch together, and Magnus threw a blanket over them. Alec pulled his husband closer. They both enjoyed each other's presence. This was perfect. Great birthday. Alec didn't need anything else.


End file.
